Pearl (Crystal Gems)
Summary Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterwards protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of Gems. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Pearl Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6,000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Expert spear wielder and swordsman, Energy Projection, Can interface and control Gem technology, Light Manipulation, Levitation, Holographic self-duplication, Sand Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Can store things in her Gemstone Attack Potency: Island level+ (Slightly stronger than Amethyst, although Amethyst has not reached her full potential yet, who herself is not too far behind Garnet. Even very early on in the series, she, along with Garnet and Amethyst, defeated a sentient island) Speed: Relatvistic+ 'in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Can pilot the Ruby ship through asteroids and dodge incoming asteroids from extremely close range) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class EJ via power-scaling Durability: Island level+ (Took blows from Sugilite without poofing into her gem form, though they heavily damaged her) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Spears(s) (upgraded to be a trident), Swords, Said to have a magic axe Intelligence: Very High (Capable of building a functioning space ship and a combat-ready robot out of spare parts in a very short time span) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed, Shapeshifting can only be maintained for a limited amount of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pearl'sSpear.png|Pearl's Spear Pearl'sTrident.png|Pearl's spear after being upgraded by Bismuth PearlEnergyProjectiles.gif|Pearl firing energy projectiles while sparring with Bismuth PearlSummoningSwords.gif|Pearl summoning her swords PearlHologramProjection.gif|Pearl using her Holographic Projection Pearl_Self-Replication.gif|Pearl generating duplicates of herself PearlSandManipulation.gif|Pearl manipulating sand to explain Fusion * Spear Proficiency: Through her many years of training, Pearl can summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Pearl is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves formal (Ballet) dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes. Pearl also has great skill in throwing her spear. This was proven in "Giant Woman", and "Beach Party". ** Dual Wielding: Pearl is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, implying she is ambidextrous. ** Energy Projection: Pearl can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire, or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In Attack the Light, this ability is named "Fireball". * Swordsmanship: Pearl is an expert sword wielder, preferring to use a straight edged saber rather than a spear in one-on-one combat. Pearl's parries are tight and minimalist; her offense is a pattern that is specific to the environment. This pattern consists of lunges, thrusts, and horizontal slashes. In addition, she was able to tutor Connie in the art as well, with the latter becoming proficient enough to take down Corrupted Gems by herself when wielding Rose's Sword. *'Engineering:' On multiple occasions, Pearl has demonstrated an aptitude for mechanical engineering, ranging from reverse-engineering Flask Robonoids to constructing a combat-ready robot on short notice. She also constructed a rocket in an attempt to leave Earth, proving herself able to compete with an "expert" mechanic such as Peridot. *'Gem-tech Interfacing:' While not to the extent of Peridot, she was first shown in "Jail Break" and later shown in "Friend Ship", able to interface and control Gem technology such as the Gem Warship and, to a greater extent, Peridot's escape pod. When she interfaces with Gem-tech, her eyes become overlapped with what looks like programming code. *'Water-Walking:' Pearl can walk on water, an ability she shares with Opal, Lion, and Lapis Lazuli. *'Photokinesis:' Pearl can use her gemstone to light up dark places. She shares this ability with Garnet and Peridot. *'Levitation:' Pearl temporarily levitates to battle Sugilite in "Coach Steven". She shares this ability with the other two remaining Crystal Gems. *'Pocket Dimension:' As shown in "Library" Pearl is able to store objects in a pocket dimension located within her gemstone. She can also send people to this pocket dimension. **'Item Summon:' Pearl has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone. The three items summoned so far were police tape in "Lars and the Cool Kids", the Mirror in "Mirror Gem" and bandages in "Sworn to the Sword". *'Holographic Projection:' Pearl can project holographic images from her gemstone, which she uses mainly as a visual aid when lecturing Steven. While most of the holograms seem to be intangible, some, like Holo-Pearl, are able to interact with solid matter. Furthermore, the holograms can function without Pearl's presence up to two weeks, implying that her holograms can live independently. In "Chille Tid", it is shown Pearl's dreams are projected as holograms as she sleeps. **'Self-Duplication:' Aside from Holo-Pearls, which is projected through her gemstone, Pearl can also replicate herself several times into hologram-esque clones of herself, as seen in "Beach Party". *'Psammokinesis:' Pearl is shown manipulating a small amount of sand to create figurines in "Giant Woman". It is currently unknown how much sand she can control at one time. This ability has only been shown once so far. *'Nephelokinesis:' In "Sworn to the Sword", Pearl can channel clouds in the direction of her choice, able to gather clouds surrounding the arena around her to create a fine mist, reducing visibility and able to quickly dissipate. Additionally, in "Mr. Greg", Pearl forms overhead clouds into depictions of herself, Rose and Greg during the song "It's Over Isn't It". Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Spear Users Category:Sand Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gems Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens